Modern flight deck displays (or cockpit displays) for vehicles (such as aircraft) display a considerable amount of information, such as vehicle position, navigation and terrain information. In the case of an aircraft, many modern displays include a lateral view, generally known as a lateral map display, which is basically a top-down view of the flight plan that may include, for example, a top-down view aircraft symbol, terrain information, political boundaries, navigation aids and/or waypoint symbols, line segments that interconnect the waypoint symbols, and range rings.
Often, it may be desirable to view other flight-related information in the lateral view, such as, for example, weather information, air traffic information, terminal airspace, special use airspace, instrument procedures, and the like. A user (e.g., a pilot and/or co-pilot) may select one or more of these additional categories of flight-related information for display on the lateral view. However, depending on the current display settings, the content associated with the selected categories may lie outside the currently displayed area and/or appear cropped, or in other cases, the content may be presented with a size that is unintelligible and/or indistinguishable. In this situation, in order to adequately view the displayed content, in addition to selecting the information for display, the user must also manually adjust the display settings for the lateral view in order to view the information. For example, in some aircraft, the pilot has a dedicated control element (e.g., a knob or joystick) for manually adjusting the display. This undesirably increases the workload on the pilot and/or co-pilot.